A Sinfonia da Luz
by Karina Potter Brasil
Summary: Harry está em seu 5o.ano em Hogwarts e devido aos fatos que ocorreram no ano anterior, ele não só se vê entre a amizade e o amor como também enfrenta os perigos de ser o meninoquesobreviveu. consegui atualizar! bjs fui...
1. O estranho viajante

_**A Sinfonia da Luz**_

_Disclamer:Os personagens não são meus mesmo eu querendo muitíssimo eles pertencem à J.K.Rowling._

Capítulo 1 - O estranho viajante 

Harry acordou naquela manhã de domingo suado e um pouco assustado, sua cicatriz estava anormalmente dormente e não doendo, o mais estranho foi que não sonhou com Voldemort e sim com seus melhores amigos Rony e Hermione, eles estavam em um tipo de aposento, com caras ansiosas e surpresas. Harry não se preocupou muito com este sonho, afinal sonhou com seus amigos e não com Voldemort, porém ficou pensando "Voldemort já está com a maioria de seus poderes de volta, porque ainda não tinha mexido um músculo para tentar tomar dessa vez o poder de onde ele tinha parado" isso estava deixando a todos nervosos, tomando todas as medidas possíveis para se proteger e em conseqüência todos estavam muito sérios. Sírius,o padrinho de Harry,pediu para que ele o escrevesse toda semana, contar tudo o que aconteceu e se ele viu ou notou algo estranho, mas tudo estava inquietantemente bem calmo, tranqüilo, isso de acordo com Sírius significava que "antes da tempestade(do ataque de Voldemort)vem a calmaria",Voldemort e os Comensais Da Morte deveriam estar planejando alguma coisa para capturarem Harry e matá-lo já que não conseguiram no ano anterior pois teve a ajuda das pessoas que Voldemort matou inclusive seus pais e escapou.Harry se obrigou a parar de pensar nisso e olhou para o relógio que marcava 7:00AM, ele resolveu descer para tomar café da manhã encontrando lá seus tios e seu primo o Duda, ao sentar-se na mesa seu tio Válter disse:

-Hoje nós vamos ao cinema e como a Sra.Figg viajou você ficará aqui, moleque, mas - ele falou em tom ameaçador - se você fizer qualquer coisa anormal na minha casa, quando chegarmos você vai se ver...

-Com o meu padrinho não é tio Válter? - interrompeu Harry fazendo com que tio Válter ficasse de furioso e roxo para branco e amedrontado.

- Hum... Bom é... – ele disse nervoso e contrariado - nada, para se importar não é mesmo...

Após esse recado Tio Válter ficou calado assim como Harry, Tia Petúnia e Duda. Os Dusleys saíram logo após o almoço para buscar a gangue de Duda e depois irem ao cinema.Harry ficando sozinho em casa terminou os deveres antes deles voltarem, resolveu (após terminar a enorme tarefa de poções que o Prof.Snape passou para ele como "o exame que senhor não fez Sr.Potter" ele disse com um sorriso cínico e nojento no rosto)que ia olhar o movimento da rua que estava ficando muito quieta, "tudo bem..." pensou "... a rua do Alfeneiros é calma, mas não tanto", de repente viu, um homem que parecia ou era para parecer um viajante, com uma mochila e um skate, porém ele estava estranhamente vestido para um viajante, pois usava sapatos sociais e uma roupa preta de trouxas,mas era uma calça social e uma camisa social e ele não tinha jeito nenhum de skatista e olhou de relance para a casa dos seus tios,porém Harry não conseguiu ver seu rosto por que um ônibus passou na frente e ele tão rápido como apareceu ,sumiu, Harry subiu as escadas rapidamente, pegou sua varinha, trancou a porta do quarto "não que fosse adiantar muita coisa" pensou, pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu velozmente:

"Sírius,

Hoje aconteceu um fato estranho, eu fui olhar o movimento da rua, pois ela estava calma demais e vi um homem, querendo parecer um viajante trouxa comum, mas ele usava vestes sociais de trouxas e estava impecavelmente arrumado, não vi seu rosto na hora um ônibus passou entre ele e a casa, ele simplesmente sumiu ou desaparatou, por favor, me diga o que devo fazer o mais rápido possível não agüento ficar aqui parado.

Obrigado,

Harry"

Harry pegou sua capa de invisibilidade se cobriu com ela e se escondeu esperando Edwiges voltar, como já que fazia dois dias que ela não aparecia devia estar voltando, dito e feito após algum tempo Edwiges volta com uma carta de Hermione e uma pequena coruja estava acompanhando ela, era Píchi que estava trazendo uma carta de Rony. Harry não deu, no momento, atenção às cartas, ele estava preocupado com assuntos mais urgentes, então retirou a carta de Hermione de sua coruja, amarrou a dele para Sírius, mandou a coruja ir o mais rápido possível, e ela como de costume o fez, depois retirou a carta de Rony, escreveu num pedaço de pergaminho a mesma coisa que escreverá para Sírius escreveu para o Diretor e, mandou Píchi entrega-la urgentemente. Harry estava atento a tudo, quando os Dusleys chegaram, ele pensou que fossem os Comensais da Morte, até ouvir tio Válter dizer:

- O que você queria deixando todas as luzes da casa acesas, em moleque!

Abrindo a porta do quarto de Harry tio Válter não o viu, pois Harry estava usando sua capa então resmungou para si mesmo "Onde você se meteu hein, moleque?". Harry esperou seu tio sair e saiu também, foi para o banheiro lá ele tirou a capa e escondeu debaixo da roupa, tio Válter não iria perceber, pois as roupas eram cinco vezes maior que ele próprio, entrou em seu quarto, guardou a capa, e enquanto tio Válter reclamava no andar de baixo, colocou a varinha no bolso e desceu, o tio começou a reclamar por ele ter deixado às luzes da casa acesas, depois de ouvir o sermão Harry subiu e quando ia deitar viu as cartas de Hermione e de Rony, ele abriu primeiro as de Rony que dizia:

"Caro Harry,

Você já recebeu a carta da Mione? Eu já, ela está nos convidando para passar o resto das férias lá, disse que perguntou ao Diretor que concordou. Agora é com você, agente se encontra lá, porque eu vou, e se seus tios não deixarem papai te pega, Ok?

Rony"

Depois de ler a carta de Rony, Harry ficou muito entusiasmado com a notícia, pois estaria novamente na companhia de seus amigos, Harry se lembrou da carta de Hermione, lembrou também que nunca havia estado lá antes ele estava muito curioso com a carta da amiga principalmente porque ele estava sentindo muito a falta, especialmente dela, mesmo desconhecendo os motivos para tanta necessidade de estar com ela. Ele abriu a carta e leu:

"Oi! Harry,

Como você está? Eu estou ótima, a sua coruja como já disse parece que adivinha pensamentos, ou melhor, necessidades, pois eu precisava de uma coruja para lhe mandar esse convite:

Sr. Harry James Potter,

O senhor está sendo oficialmente convidado a comparecer em nossa casa para passar o último mês de férias conosco. O diretor, caso não saiba, aprovou sua estadia em nossa residência.

Agradecemos,

Sr. e Sra. Granger.

E Srta.Hermione Granger

E aí gostou do nosso convite? Harry você não tem como recusar, porque nós não aceitamos "não" como resposta, o Rony já confirmou que vem, se você tiver problemas com os seus tios papai vai convencê-los, mas se mesmo assim eles não deixarem o Rony falou que o Sr. Weasley vai aí te pegar. Até mês que vem!(que por acaso é amanhã)

Afetuosamente,

Mione

Ps: Foi difícil convencer o Prof. Dumbledore, mas conseguimos, esse é mais um motivo para você não poder recusar.".

Harry ficou cada vez mais feliz no decorrer da carta de Mione e achou muito engraçado e honrado na parte em que foi convidado oficialmente por ela e por seus pais, era claro que ele não iria recusar ficar com seus amigos mais de um mês antes das aulas e longe dos Dusleys. Harry deitou em sua cama, mas não conseguiu dormir, pois estava preocupado com o misterioso homem que apareceu à tarde.

Harry viu o Sol nascer e ficou na cama até que ouviu os gritos dos tios e do seu primo, então empunhando sua varinha, se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade e quando estava descendo a escada suspirou de alívio ao ver que o diretor Alvo Dumbledore e o Prof. Lupin estavam ali, ele tirou a capa sem que os Dusleys vissem e a guardou em baixo da roupa novamente, desceu correndo a escada, o Prof. Dumbledore o viu e disse:

- Harry, está tudo bem? Recebi a sua carta, você tem de sair logo daqui, eles já descobriram onde você está e logo que li a sua carta mandei alguns bruxos para proteger a casa de sua amiga a Srta. Granger, você e o Sr. Weasley vão ficar lá e eu pessoalmente irei protegê-la - ele pausou um pouco, mas antes que Harry pudesse falar, continuou - Harry vá pegar suas coisas que vamos para lá agora.

- Professor, que alívio, pensei que fossem os... - o Prof. Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Eu sei Harry, vamos logo, pegue suas coisas - disse em tom de quem encerra o assunto.

Harry foi para o quarto e arrumou rapidamente suas coisas não esquecendo de nada e desceu novamente, quando chegou encontrou os tios e o primo tendo as memórias substituídas, enquanto o diretor fazia isso o Prof. Lupin veio até Harry e disse:

-Ah!Já está pronto? Ótimo, vamos de chave de portal - explicou o Prof. Lupin.

Eles seguraram na chave de portal (um estojo rasgado) ao mesmo tempo, assim que o tocaram Harry sentiu a mesma coisa que sentira há um pouco mais de um mês quando tocou a Taça Tri bruxo e foi levado até Voldemort, mas agora era um pouco diferente para onde ia ele estava seguro e dessa vez sabia a onde estava indo, e logo chegou lá na casa de Hermione que correu para abraçá-lo, quando ela ia começar o interrogatório o Prof. Dumbledore chegou, e os chamou para dizer o que iria fazer para melhor proteger a casa, e o que Hermione, Harry e Rony poderiam ou não fazer para ficarem seguros depois acrescentou que Rony só iria vir dali a dois dias, quando acabou de explicar, ele falou em particular com Harry e Hermione dizendo que qualquer coisa era só ir para o quarto ou de Hermione ou o de hospedes (onde Harry e Rony ficariam) porque lá os feitiços seriam mais fortes depois de dizer isso se despediu de todos, ele e o Prof. Lupin desaparataram. Harry percebendo que Hermione iria começa o bombardeio de perguntas disse antes que ela pudesse começar:

- Mione, será que você poderia me mostrar o quarto onde vou ficar, e me ajudar com a mala? - mudando o tom de voz para um sussurro ele continuou - lá eu te conto tudo.

**N.A.-Bom espero que vocês gostem...esta é minha primeira fan fic, por favor me deixem reviews para eu saber se continua a fic ou não.Obrigada!**


	2. Férias Surpreendentes

_**N.A.1: Oi! depois de tanto tentar espero que atualize! estou a uma semana tentando atualizar! Aqui está o Capítulo 2 pronto agora é só ler e esperar pelo três. Desculpem demorar tanto! É que depois que li o 6 livro fiquei com um bloqueio criativo...mas agora já desbloqueei! Sobre as atualizações gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês... mas vamos deixar isso para a N.A2 porque agora está na hora de ler o capítulo 2!**_

Capítulo 2 - Férias surpreendentes 

_Então ele e Hermione levaram o malão de Harry para o seu quarto, que junto com o de Hermione encontrava-se no andar de baixo, ao chegarem lá se sentaram na cama e vendo o quão ansiosa Hermione estava, nem reparou no quarto, tratando contar lhe tudo rapidamente sem faltar nenhum detalhe, quando acabou ela disse que fizera muito bem em mandar uma carta para o Prof.Dumbledore e para Sírius,exatamente como ele previra._

_- Ainda bem que você está são e salvo agora..., e aqui,... Que além de ser desconhecido por qualquer outro bruxo, exceto os Prof.Dumbledore e Lupin e nós. Podemos, já que nossos livros serão comprados para nós, aproveitar o tempo para nos organizar nossas tarefas... Aliás você tem aquele trabalho de poções que vai valer como sua prova, não é mesmo?_

_- É Mione, – respondeu lhe pensativo – mas já terminei todos os deveres e trabalhos que tínhamos de fazer, e no momento estou mais preocupado com a segurança de vocês..._

_- Vocês quem? – interrompeu-o Hermione – Harry já estamos protegidos, você mesmo ouviu o Prof.Dum ... _

_- É,... Mas nunca é o suficiente para proteger aqueles os quais mais prezo na vida – interrompeu-a Harry com um olhar meio vago e triste – por que ele sempre vai dar um jeito de machucar ou até mesmo matar vocês para me atingir, até porque ele já mata por prazer, imagine se quem ele matar ainda traga benefícios para ele e me fará ficar vulnerável e fácil de ser morto, porque é exatamente isso que irá acontecer se eu perder algum de vocês...vou morrer, não me importo de morrer se vocês viverem , com quem realmente me importo é você –parou por um momento e depois finalizou – e com o Rony também._

_- Que isso Harry...Você sabe muito bem que nada do que está acontecendo é sua culpa!...Não gosto ouvir você falar assim...Você não vai morrer...Não seja egoísta, ou você acha que nós não nos importamos com você?...Não vamos mais falar nisto Ok? Agora me diga... O que você achou do meu convite? - Hermione o observava atentamente aguardando sua resposta, como ele não a respondeu chamou sua atenção -...Harry? Você está me ouvindo? – falou ela brandamente – Não se preocupe, como eu já lhe disse ninguém sabe onde moro, nem sabem que você está aqui! Por favor..._

_- Ok, Mione, vou tentar, mas não posso deixar de ficar curioso quanto ao meu sonho – respondeu-a, com um olhar pensativo e feições de quando tem algo misterioso que ele quer desvendar – Você consegue imaginar por que vocês me olhariam daquela forma?_

_- Você se lembra de mais alguma coisa, para que eu possa tentar ajudar...?_

_- Bom, - começou Harry – lembrei-me de uma coisa que não lhe contei...lembra o aposento o qual lhe falei?_

_- Sim, lembro_

_- Pois é, tinha uma espécie de pintura nas paredes..._

_- Pintura na parede? – perguntou Hermione numa espécie de confirmação do que Harry tinha dito, levantando as sobrancelhas e logo depois as franzido e mordendo o lábio (como faz ao se concentrar em algo para achar uma explicação, ou pistas que levem até uma), e antes que ele pudesse falar, continuou – Ah! Desculpe Harry, continue._

_- Gosto de saber o que você está pensando... Mesmo que suas teorias não estejam prontas ainda, você e o Rony me entendem... E você , como é mais com os pés no chão do que o Rony que faz teorias mirabolantes..., sempre acerta nelas – disse ele sério._

_- Ah... Brigada Harry, mas como você sabia que estava..._

_- Eu te conheço vai fazer quatro anos. Acho que seria um desligado se não percebesse quando você está juntando uma coisa com outra e interligando os fatos - interrompeu-a Harry com um olhar meigo (que ele não notou, mas ela sim)._

_- Bom... Ainda não deu para formar uma coisa concreta, mas já que você insiste... Acho que essa pintura é um aviso relacionado com Voldemort ou até mesmo... Uma pista de onde ele está se escondendo. Ah, não sei... – explicou-lhe Hermione – Quem sabe se você me contar mais, para eu poder ter uma noção de por onde começar?_

_- Tudo bem, mas não..._

_- Hermione? Harry? – era a mãe de Hermione, a Sra.Granger, chamando pelos dois e interrompendo a conversa – Venham jantar..._

_Harry seguiu Hermione até a cozinha onde se encontravam o Sr. E a Sra. Granger. A cozinha era espaçosa com uma mesa de seis lugares posta no meio da cozinha a mesa tinha o tampo de vidro era retangular e a sua armação era de metal, as cadeiras por sua vez tinham também a armação de metal, mas os encostos eram acolchoados e recobertos de couro branco, as paredes era, como a de qualquer cozinha, recoberta com azulejos sendo estes bege-claro, a porta dos fundos estava em frente à mesa do lado oposto à porta que vinha da sala para a cozinha, havia uma janela do lado direito, para quem entra pela porta da sala para a cozinha, e neste mesmo canto se encontrava um extenso balcão de mármore branco com uma pia bem abaixo da janela, para a pessoa que ficasse lavando os pratos pelo menos tivesse uma vista agradável, de início Harry não percebeu onde estava o fogão, mas ao dar uma olhada melhor notou que o fogão estava à direita da pia e era diferente dos que ele tinha visto até agora, as bocas do fogão (onde você põe a panela no fogo) ficavam numa placa de vidro branca encima do balcão e o forno ficava, que era separado dessa parte de vidro, encontrava-se na parede como se fosse um forno de microondas (só que se notava claramente que era um forno convencional), já o microondas estava do lado esquerdo da pia encima do balcão,os armários estavam embaixo do balcão e iam de uma extremidade a outra, a geladeira estava ao lado esquerdo da porta onde eles se encontravam (a da sala para a cozinha)._

_- Bom dia, Sr. e Sra.Granger! Prazer em revê-los- falou Harry assim que entrou na cozinha._

_- Bom dia! O prazer é nosso – respondeu o Sr.Granger- estamos muito aliviados que você esteja bem! Agora...Hermione – continuou olhando agora para sua filha – você já mostrou ao Harry a casa?_

_- Não toda, pai. Só mostrei o quarto que ele vai ficar – respondeu Hermione sentando à mesa e indicando o lugar ao lado dela para Harry sentar._

_- Como você gosta do seu ovo, Harry? Frito ou mexido? – perguntou a Sra.Granger enquanto Harry se sentava._

_-Tanto faz, eu gosto dos dois._

_- Então como vai à escola? – perguntou o Sr.Granger._

_- Vai bem... - respondeu Hermione simplesmente_

_- Hermione é a melhor aluna do nosso ano, ela sempre tira mais do que é possível – complementou Harry._

_- Que isso...- falou Hermione ruborizando discretamente._

_- Mas é a mais pura verdade. Eu não entendo como você consegue tirar 150 se o máximo deveria ser 100..._

_- Hermione fala muito bem de vocês – falou a Sra.Granger colocando os ovos e os presuntos nos pães de todos – ela diz que vocês salvaram ela de um trasgo...é acho que é isso, um trasgo... Não é verdade?_

_- É mãe – disse Hermione em tom de quem não quer continuar a conversa, coisa que Harry não percebeu, mas os pais de Hermione sim._

_- Quando é que o amigo de vocês o... Rony vem? – perguntou o Sr.Granger mudando de assunto._

_- Ah... Ele só vai vir daqui a uma semana. A mãe dele achou melhor para não chamar a atenção. – respondeu Hermione._

_- Hum... Entendo filha._

_Durante o resto do café eles falaram sobre vários assuntos do cotidiano, até que as 09:00AM os pais de Hermione tiveram que ir para o consultório._

_- Tchau pai, tchau mãe, até mais tarde! – despediu-se Hermione_

_- Tchau filha, tchau Harry - falou a Sra.Granger._

_- Bom temos que ir, Tchau filha – disse ele dando um beijo em Hermione _

– _Tchau Harry – disse ele dando um tapinha no ombro de Harry e abaixando o tom da voz até virar um sussurro para que só Harry pudesse ouvir – Cuide bem da minha filha! – depois falando normal para todos ouvirem disse – Voltaremos as 06:00PM no mais tardar as 07:00PM._

_- Tchau Sr. E Sra.Granger. Até mais! – despediu-se Harry e sussurrando de volta para o Sr.Granger disse – Pode deixar, não vou deixar nada acontecer com ela._

_Assim que os pais de Hermione saíram, eles foram lavar a louça do café da manhã. Ao terminarem Hermione olho para ele e viu o quanto ele estava cansado e pensou "Ele não deve ter dormido nadinha" então disse meigamente:_

_- Você deve estar cansado, quer ir descansar lá no seu quarto? Depois eu te mostro a casa, o que vem primeiro é a sua saúde. E aí quer ir por bem ou por mal? – perguntou em tom de brincadeira._

_- Ou seja eu não tenho escolha não é mesmo? – perguntou ele ao analisar a idéia e perceber o quão cansado ele ficou com essa confusão toda sobre o "viajante"._

_- Suponho que não – respondeu-lhe com um sorriso._

_- Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Já que não tenho escolha mesmo._

_- Você está certo, vem._

_Hermione o levou de volta ao quarto de hóspedes. Harry já tinha ido lá e deixado suas coisas lá, mas só agora prestou atenção no quarto. Ele era grande, comparado ao quarto de Rony e ao quarto no qual ele dormia na casa de seus tios, tinha uma espaçosa bi cama de madeira que estava colocada no meio do cômodo. O quarto era bem harmônico e organizado e assim Harry imaginava que fosse o resto da casa, afinal de contas era a casa de Hermione e era exatamente assim que ela era (muito organizada), o quarto não tinha um banheiro próprio, ou seja não era uma suíte, o banheiro ficava em frente ao quarto como lhe informou Hermione, tinha uma cômoda que Hermione disse que ele e Rony poderiam usar, se quisessem, e uma estante com alguns livros, todos, trouxas._

_- Bom... Durma bem então! – falou Hermione interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry._

_- Obrigado! – respondeu Harry – Obrigado por tudo Hermione! Inclusive por me chamar para passar o último mês de férias aqui! – agradeceu ele de coração por lhe dar uma opção mais divertida de férias do que as que ele iria passar na casa dos tios dele._

_- De nada. Já estava na hora de vocês poderem vir aqui conhecer minha casa._

_- Hei... Hermione – chamou-a Harry ao vê-la descer as escadas._

_- Sim?_

_- Será que você pode me acordar na hora do almoço? É por que não quero dormir muito agora de manhã para depois ficar sem sono. Então pode?_

_- Não sei não Harry – respondeu Hermione pensativa virada para ele, mas ainda no degrau da escada – se você passar da hora do almoço é porque você precisa, seu corpo precisa. Por isso não prometo nada, mas posso pensar..._

_- Porque você sempre tem está certa? E me convencer disso? – perguntou ele sorrindo._

_- Erh... Pois é... Artifícios de CDF's – respondeu ela sorrindo de volta – Agora larga de me enrolar e vai dormir, se não nem pensar que vou te acordar._

_- OK... Você venceu... Até mais Hermione – disse ele se dirigindo para a cama e se deitando nela._

_- Até – respondeu Hermione subindo de volta a escada e fechando a porta do quarto de Harry deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos._

"_Como ela mudou em um mês!" Harry não disse nada para ela, mas ele não pode deixar de perceber que ela havia mudado, que ela já não era a menina de 11 anos assustada e com medo que ele e Rony salvaram do trasgo disso ele já sabia, mas ela conseguiu mudar ainda mais, mesmo ele não identificando, em que, exatamente, ela tinha mudado ele tinha certeza que ela tinha e para melhor, mesmo ela estando preocupada ela parecia feliz, e Harry não ia de modo algum deixar que Voldemort ou quem quer que fosse feri-la ou magoá-la ele faria de tudo para protegê-la ele não podia explicar por que ele tinha essa necessidade de protegê-la, mas ele tinha. Harry ficou pensando nisso por um tempo, mas logo adormeceu._

_Hermione deixou Harry dormir em paz esperando que pelo menos dessa vez ele não tivesse qualquer tipo de pesadelo, e sim os mais tranqüilos e bonitos sonhos, então ela resolveu ler um livro para passar o tempo._

_Harry acordou no início da tarde, era mais o menos 02:00PM, ele incrivelmente ele não teve pesadelos, mas também não teve sonhos, não pelo menos que ele se lembrasse, ele se levantou e procurou seus óculos achando-os no chão, já que ele acabou se esquecendo de tira-los para dormir, depois de colocá-los saiu do quarto e chamou por Hermione, não obtendo resposta bateu na porta do quarto dela (este ficava à direita do quarto de hóspedes) e chamou-a novamente, mas também não obteve resposta então ele abriu a porta lentamente e com a sua varinha em punho, porém não havia ninguém lá._

_- Hermione! – chamou por ela novamente, já ficando preocupado, e novamente ninguém respondeu._

_Resolveu então descer e ver se a encontrava em algum lugar, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de pensar que ela poderia ter sido pega por algum comensal, que não sabendo da existência de Harry na casa só levará ela, mas ele não queria pensar nisso._

_-Hermione! – chamou ao final da escada._

_- Sim? – respondeu Hermione por trás dele lhe dando um susto – você já acordou?_

_- Ufa... – desabafou Harry – onde você esta..._ - _Harry ia perguntando onde ela estava, quando se virou para ela e viu que ela estava segurando uma bandeja com dois sucos e dois pratos com dois sanduíches em um dos pratos e três no outro._

_- Na cozinha preparando sanduíches para agente comer..._

_- É... Erh... Percebi - disse ele ruborizando um pouco de vergonha._

_- Eu ia levar para você lá em cima... Mas você acordou e já está aqui então vamos comer aqui na cozinha mesmo. Vem. – falou ela dirigindo-se com a bandeja de volta para a cozinha._

_- Obrigado Hermione, estavam ótimos! – agradeceu Harry depois de comer seus três sanduíches e tomar seu suco de laranja._

_- De nada. – respondeu após tomar o resto do seu suco de laranja – Vamos Harry vou te mostra a casa. – vendo que Harry se dirigia para a pia para lavar os pratos disse – pode deixar aí que depois eu lavo._

_- Hermione você já teve o trabalho de fazer, não só os seus, mas os meus também e agora é minha vez de fazer alguma coisa além do que, lavar esses dois pratinhos, o espremedor de laranjas, os copos e a forma de Bauru não vão me matar. – falou ele em tom de quem encerra o assunto deixando Hermione sem brechas para argumentar e tendo que esperar ele acabar, coisa que para a surpresa dela não demorou nada e para falar a verdade ele foi até mais rápido do que ela seria, até por que ele ao terminar limpou a pia também._

_- Poxa... Você lava bem rápido! Onde é que você já fez isso?_

_- Hum... Na casa dos meus tios... Quem lavava e cozinhava às vezes era eu... - falou ele sem emoção._

_- Esses seus tios... Sei não parece até que você é escravo deles! Isso é um absurdo! – falou Hermione indignada._

_- Bom... Talvez, mas depois que entrei para Hogwarts as coisas melhorarão um pouquinho e depois de saberem que meu padrinho era um fugitivo da prisão dos bruxos... Vamos dizer que eles ficaram com medo dele e... Pararam de implicar tanto comigo, claro que mais por medo do que por tudo. - Disse Harry se lembrando da cara do tio ao dizer que seu padrinho era o tal prisioneiro que ele ouvira no noticiário um tempo antes._

_- Mas por que você está sorrindo? – perguntou Hermione curiosa._

_- Ah... Eu estava lembrando da cara do meu tio quando lhe falei quem é meu padrinho._

_- Hum... Deve ter sido engraçado!Bom mas agora que você já terminou... Vem que eu vou te mostrar a minha casa. – dizendo isso ela se levantou e o puxou pela mão, soltando assim que percebeu._

_A casa de Hermione tinha dois andares, o térreo era dividido em Três partes: a cozinha, a sala de visitas e a sala de jantar. Na sala de visitas, onde se encontrava a escada que levava ao primeiro andar, tinha um sofá de dois lugares e um sofá de três lugares em forma de L, com uma mesinha no centro da sala, deixando a TV em um canto onde em qualquer lugar que você se sentasse desse para assistir. A sala de jantar tinha uma mesa de madeira de oito lugares, que segundo Hermione era raramente usada porque não tinham muitos jantares especiais. A escada, que levava ao primeiro andar, era larga e imponente, como as que aparecem em filmes, no primeiro andar ficavam os quartos, assim que você subia a escada tinha um corredor que dava em uma varanda, nesse corredor ficavam as entradas dos quartos que vinham da seguinte maneira: o quarto de hóspedes à direita com a suíte de Hermione depois, do lado esquerdo vinha o banheiro que ficava em frente ao quarto de hóspedes e pegando ainda um pouco do quarto de hóspedes e toda a suíte de Hermione vinha, em frente, a suíte principal, que pertencia aos pais de Hermione (a suíte principal era maior que a de Hermione que por sua vez era maior que o quarto de hóspedes contando que era uma suíte, ou seja que o banheiro ficava dentro do quarto). A casa tinha um terraço a sua volta e um bonito jardim, do lado direito, já do lado esquerdo ficava a garagem com uma porta para a cozinha, o portão de entrada ficava no meio já o de carros ficava em frente à garagem, ou seja, do lado esquerdo da casa. A casa era muito bonita, em uma parte moderna (a cozinha), e outra clássica (a sala de jantar), era com certeza uma casa diferente das que Harry já tinha visto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, aliás a rua da casa de Hermione era diferente, as casas não seguiam todas o mesmo estilo não tinham todas o mesmo tamanho, eram todas diferentes cada uma com sua beleza._

_Depois de mostrar a Harry a casa eles se acomodaram em um dos bancos que ficava no fundo da casa._

_- E ai... Gostou da minha casa? – perguntou Hermione com um tom inquisitivo assim que eles se sentaram no banco._

_- Ela é muito bonita e devo lhe dizer que o seu quarto é realmente a sua cara!_

_- Obrigada... Hum... Harry... – falou Hermione como quem está tomando coragem para falar algo._

_- Sim? – falou ele incentivando-a a falar._

_- Erh... Como você deve saber eu vou fazer 15 anos esse ano... Em setembro, e em setembro agente já vai estar em Hogwarts então não daria para fazer minha festa... Mas meus pais estão insistindo para que eu faça a festa antes...e eu queria saber se você pode ser meu par na festa? – Hermione falou esta última frase tão rápido que Harry só entendeu as palavras "você" e "festa"._

_- Desculpa Hermione, mas você pode repetir o que você acabou de falar porque você falou tão rápido que não entendi._

_- Desculpa... É que eu... Queria saber se você se importaria de ser meu par na festa? – perguntou ela mais devagar e claramente._

_- Ah! Eu só tinha entendido "você" e "festa" da última vez... – falou ele enquanto pensava – sim, claro que posso, mas... Como assim ser seu par? Desculpe, mas não entendo muito de festas. – falou desconcertado._

_- Oh! Brigada Harry! – falou Hermione se jogando em cima dele para dar um abraço._

_- Que isso Hermione... Não foi nada... Você ainda tinha dúvidas que eu aceitaria? – falou Harry como se a idéia de não aceitar fosse totalmente uma besteira, enquanto pensava para si mesmo "como eu poderia recusar?" "ela me agradece, mas a sorte foi minha de ter sido honrado com um par tão legal quanto ela..." "pelo menos nessa festa já tenho par..."._

_- Erh... Bom... Sei lá... Nunca se sabe né? – respondeu-lhe Hermione._

_- Certo você tem razão, nunca se sabe. Mas, agora me explica o que eu tenho que fazer para não fazer feio como seu par? _

_- Hum... Bom, para começar você tem que saber dançar pelo menos valsa..._

_- Hermione eu vou logo lhe avisar que não sei dançar nada, literalmente nada...- interrompeu-a Harry._

_- Bom isso é um problema que pode ser facilmente resolvido. – disse Hermione com o seu tom usual de sabe-tudo – eu te ensino._

_- E dá tempo? – perguntou ele surpreso._

_- Claro que dá! Você não está tentando cair fora está? – perguntou Hermione em tom de brincadeira._

_- Não, não estou só não tenho certeza que..._

_- Que consiga te ensinar? Você está insinuando que eu não sou boa professora? – interrompeu-o Hermione mais uma vez brincando._

_- Não... Eu estou dizendo que eu talvez não seja um bom aluno... – disse Harry respondendo à brincadeira, e não mais agüentando começou a rir._

_a para o Sr.Granger disse – p888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888- Falando sério agora Harry. – disse Hermione quando se controlou, pois esta também havia começado a rir – o aniversário vai ser só dia 30 e tenho certeza que vai dar tempo de eu te ensinar a dançar._

_Hermione explicou como tudo ia ser à Harry e isso tomou a tarde toda tanto que mal eles terminaram o assunto os pais de Hermione chegaram._

_- Hermione? Harry? Chegamos. – chamou por eles o Sr.Granger._

_Hermione e Harry a essa altura já haviam entrado na casa, eles acabaram a conversa sobre a festa na sala. Ao ouvir seu pai chamando por eles Hermione se levantou e se dirigiu a cozinha e Harry a seguiu._

_- Oi! – falou Hermione para os pais._

_- Oi – responderam juntos._

_- Você se esqueceu que íamos para o shopping assim que voltássemos Hermione? – perguntou a Sra.Granger._

_- Ah... O shopping... Tinha me esquecido totalmente! – disse Hermione preocupada._

_- Que shopping? – perguntou Harry a Sra. Granger já que Hermione depois que foi lembrada do shopping saio correndo para se aprontar sem explicar nada a ele._

_- Oh... Vejo que ela realmente se esqueceu, nem lhe falou que iríamos para o shopping comemorar o seu aniversário. – falou a Sra.Granger enfatizando a palavra "seu" para Harry._

_- Como assim "seu" aniversário? Achei que ia ser dia 30... – falou ele confuso._

_- Harry elas estão falando do seu aniversário. Acreditamos que hoje seja o seu aniversário, dia 31 de julho não? – falou dessa vez o Sr.Granger._

_- É hoje sim, mas não precisa..._

_- Claro que precisa! – interrompeu-o Hermione já pronta chegando à porta da cozinha._

_- Vá se trocar Harry, para podermos ir... – disse a Sra.Granger gentilmente._

_- Erh... – falou Harry desconcertado "o que eu vou vestir?" pensou "essa é minha melhor roupa" "como vou dizer isso?", mas ele não teve tempo de dizer nada._

_- Mãe! Essa roupa está ótima! – disse Hermione para não deixar Harry embaraçado._

_- Hermione minha filha essa roupa está meio que jogada para irmos a um shopping não? – perguntou o Sr.Granger._

_- Pai... – começou a dizer Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Harry._

_- Sabe o que é Sr. E Sra. Granger, é que essas roupas não são nem minhas, são do meu primo e... Para falar a verdade essa é a melhor delas. – falou Harry olhando para os próprios pés._

_- Oh! Me desculpe. Eu não sabia, mas também como poderia adivinhar que seus tios eram tão implicantes que chegavam ao ponto de nem lhe comprarem roupas próprias... – falou o Sr.Granger – Bom. Pelo menos agora sabemos o que vamos lhe dar de presente._

_- Erh... Não precisam me dar nada Sr.Granger. – falou Harry ainda olhando para os pés._

_- Posso não precisar Harry, mas vou dar como sempre dei – disse Hermione em tom de quem encerra o assunto – até já comprei!_

_- Você já comprou? – perguntaram Harry, o Sr. e a Sra.Granger em uníssono._

_- Já! – respondeu Hermione simplesmente – agora podemos ir?_

_- Claro, vamos! – disse por fim o Sr.Granger._

_No shopping eles jantaram e foram encomendar as roupas para a festa de Hermione e aproveitando que Hermione e a Sra.Granger estavam escolhendo os vestidos Harry chamou o Sr.Granger de lado._

_- Hum... Sr.Granger... Será que o Sr. Poderia ir ao beco diagonal comigo para eu sacar dinheiro...para poder comprar uma roupa decente para a festa, roupas decentes normais também...e também para comprar o presente de Hermione? – perguntou Harry quase que sussurrando._

_- Ah é claro, mas como não vamos poder ir lá por enquanto, porque você não escolhe suas roupas, tanto a da festa quanto as outras que eu pago no cartão e quando formos lá você pode me reembolsar o dinheiro – acrescentou o Sr.Granger rapidamente vendo que Harry não tinha gostado da idéia dele pagar tudo._

_- Hum... Tudo bem então! – concordou Harry contente – mas... E o presente de Hermione?_

_- Ah! Eu compro também. Quando você vir algo que lhe agrade me diga está bem? – falou o Sr.Granger veementemente._

_- Eu já sei o que quero dar a ela._

_- Já! – surpreendeu-se o Sr.Granger – E no que é que você está pensando em dar a ela?_

_- O Sr. Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Harry para se assegurar._

_- Não, não vou pode ficar tranqüilo. – confirmou o Sr.Granger_

_- Bom... Eu gostaria de pagar pelo vestido, qualquer um que ela escolha. Não importa o preço desde que seja o que ela mais quer. _

_- Você tem certeza? – perguntou ele surpreso com o presente que ele queria dar._

_- Sim. Então, posso? – confirmou Harry _

_- Bom...Quem deveria dar o vestido eram os pais, mas não tem problema abro uma exceção para você. – disse o Sr.Granger com uma piscadela._

_- O que é que vocês tanto cochicham aí? – perguntou a Sra.Granger._

_- Ah... Estávamos fazendo um acordo para eu comprar roupas para ele por hora e depois quando formos ao banco ele me paga – respondeu prontamente o Sr.Granger._

_- Hum... Um bom acordo. – falou Hermione e se virou para voltar a ver os vestidos – hum... Pai?_

_- Oi?_

_- Você pode vim ver aqui? – perguntou ela com a atenção toda voltada para o vestido._

_- Ah! Claro! Venha Harry – falou o Sr.Granger e abaixando a voz continuou – afinal quem vai pagar é você._

_Hermione mostrou os vestidos que ela mais gostou tanto no mostruário quanto nas revistas esperando o pai descartar alguns por causa do preço para ela poder escolher finalmente o vestido para a festa, mas o pai dela não eliminou nenhum, pelo contrario._

_- Hermione, pode escolher o que você quiser. Quando escolher me avise sim? – disse-lhe o Sr.Granger e depois disso chamou a Sra.Granger para conversar num lugar mais afastado, quando ele notou que ela ia fazer objeções quanto à decisão dele em deixá-la escolher qualquer um._

_- Harry? – chamou Hermione._

_- Sim? – disse ele se aproximando._

_- o que você acha desses? – disse ela lhe mostrando uns três vestidos._

_- Hermione... Para ser sincero não acho que nenhum combine com você. – respondeu Harry olhando o resto da revista e vendo se encontrava algum vestido que combinasse com ela._

_Enquanto isso ela ia olhando as outras revistas. Ele acabou por não encontrar nenhum que fosse bonito o bastante e foi olhar na loja junto com ela que desistira de procurar os vestidos na revista e Harry lhe mostrar que não combinava com ela e o porquê não combinava. Eles olharam e olharam, a loja era enorme, enquanto eles estavam olhando os pais de Hermione estavam olhando as roupas deles, já que Harry já estava ajudando ela com os vestidos. Eles já estavam cansados de olhar._

_- Hermione! – chamou o Sr.Granger_

_- Sim? – respondeu Hermione_

_- E aí já escolheram? - disse se aproximando – por que se não é melhor se apressar, sua mãe está indecisa entre dois vestidos o alfaiate diz que assim que ela escolher vai fechar, então se apressem! Não sabemos se vamos ter tempo para vir aqui de novo e perder tanto tempo. – falou o Sr.Granger e depois disso se dirigiu para onde se encontrava a Sra.Granger._

_- Oh... Não vi nenhum que eu goste. – falou Hermione virando-se para encarar Harry._

_- É também não... – ele começou, mas não terminou porque ele acabara de ver um vestido que era sem dúvida perfeito para Hermione – achei!_

_- Hum... Eu sei que você também não achou nenhum Harry. – disse ela sem olhar para ele._

_- Não... Eu achei o vestido perfeito! – falou Harry tão entusiasmado que o alfaiate veio ver._

_- Ah... Mas esse vestido é lindo! – falou Hermione olhando hipnotizada para o vestido._

_Harry tirou o preço do vestido ao passá-lo para Hermione analisar, pois sabia que se ela visse o preço ia fazer como fizera com vários outros que ela gostou e eliminou (não só pelas observações bem colocadas de Harry sobre o vestido, mas pelo preço deles, que apesar do pai não ter posto limites ela não queria passar da conta) sabendo disso Harry falou ao alfaiate antes que Hermione o perguntasse o preço:_

_- Se ela perguntar o preço desse vestido diga um preço baixo por que se ela não gostar do preço não vamos poder comprar._

_- Mas senhor tenho que dizer o preço que ele vale, sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nenhum..._

_- Não foi isso que quis dizer... O que quero dizer é que se ela gostar compramos, claro que se o preço for razoável – acrescentou depressa – só não quero que ela saiba o preço real – concluiu Harry enfatizando a última palavra._

_- Ah! Claro! Entendo. – respondeu o alfaiate. _

_- Hum... Licença senhor... – falou Hermione – eu poderia saber quanto custa esse vestido?_

_- Claro que sim senhorita... – ia falando o alfaiate quando o Sr. e a Sra. Granger chegaram._

_- Ah! Esse vestido é lindo! – falou a Sra.Granger._

– _Vocês acharam o vestido? Ótimo! Vamos levar! – falou o Sr.Granger ao perceber que Hermione ia perguntar pelo preço novamente._

_- Ah...pai... – tentou lhe chamar Hermione._

_- Ótimo! Ótimo! – falou o alfaiate – mas você vai ter que vir aqui amanhã para provar e para fazermos os ajustes necessários._

_- Hum... Não sei se teremos tempo amanhã... – falou o Sr.Granger preocupado._

_- Não se preocupe Sr.Granger. O shopping não é longe da sua casa... Creio que eu e Hermione podemos vir aqui depois do café. – disse Harry rapidamente._

_- Ah! Sim, de certo que podem. Então pronto vamos comprar esses mesmo. _

– _disse o Sr.Granger._

_- Muito bem, mas e o jovem senhor? Não vai comprar a sua roupa? – perguntou o alfaiate interessado em vender mais roupas._

_- Ah! Harry ele tem razão! – disse Hermione – Você não escolheu nada para você! Desculpa...tomei todo o seu..._

_- Hermione amanhã eu olho ok? A mais importante já foi escolhida e é isso que importa. – disse Harry interrompendo-a e pondo um ponto final no assunto._

_- Bom! Está na hora de irmos então. – falou a Sra.Granger consultando no relógio – já passa das 10:00PM._

_- Então vamos indo. Amanhã eles passam aqui para fazer os ajustes no vestido de Hermione e escolher e ajustar a roupa do Harry e quando todas as roupas estiverem prontas acertamos a conta sim? – falou o Sr.Granger se dirigindo a saída._

_- Ah! Sim,claro! – respondeu o alfaiate – a loja abre as 07:00AM horas amanhã. Especialmente para vocês. Até amanhã._

_Eles saíram da loja exaustos, tanto que, assim que chegaram a casa foram direto dormir o Sr. e Sra.Granger se despediram de Harry e Hermione e entraram em seu quarto._

_- Bom...boa noite Harry – disse Hermione abrindo a porta do seu quarto._

_- Boa noite Hermione – disse Harry beijando a bochecha dela ao se despedir "mas o que é que eu fiz?" pensou quando recuou e foi entrar no quarto. Antes que ele entrasse Hermione retribuiu o beijo de boa noite e foi dormir deixando Harry muito embaraçado na porta de seu quarto "bom o que está feito está feito e mesmo que não estivesse eu o faria" pensou antes de se trocar para ir dormir._

_Harry teve o mesmo sonho de antes com Rony e Hermione e o tal aposento, coisa que assim que desceu para tomar café foi deixada de lado. Depois de tomarem café todos saíram e como o shopping era caminha para o consultório o Sr.Granger os levou lá. Eles foram direto para a loja do vestido (Damas e Cavalheiros: para todas as ocasiões). Assim que chegaram foram recebidos pelo alfaiate que tratou de chamar um atendente para mostrar a Harry os modelos e as cores de todos os tipos de roupa para uma festa de 15 anos enquanto para não perder tempo ele ia ajustando o vestido de Hermione, coisa que não tomou tanto tempo quanto ele imaginou já que em meia hora Hermione veio ajudá-lo a escolher a roupa dele._

_- Acabei. – falou ela ao chegar para ajudá-lo – agora é minha vez de te ajudar a escolher a roupa!_

_- Foi rápido não? Pensei que ia levar muito mais tempo... Do jeito que ele falou... Nem vi como o vestido ficou em você! – falou Harry levantando sua sobrancelha._

_- Pois é... Mas o vestido ficou muito bom por isso ele quase não teve o que ajustar. E você não precisa ver o vestido em mim, não antes que todo mundo. – explicou Hermione._

_- Seria de se pensar que eu poderia ter visto já que eu ajudei a escolher não? – falou Harry em tom de brincadeira e sorriu._

_- Poderia, mas você não viu. Agora me diga quais foram os que você mais gostou? – perguntou ela olhando distraidamente para as roupas a frente de Harry._

_- Bom... Eu gostei desses dois aqui – disse ele mostrando a ela as duas opções – e aí o que você acha?_

_- Bom... Não sei... Os dois são muito bonitos não posso dizer mais do que isso até você provar._

_- Não... A senhorita não vai me ver neles antes que eu veja você no seu vestido. Então me diga esse ou esse? – disse Harry repetindo a pergunta._

_- Hum... Acho que este aqui é mais elegante – disse ela apontando para o traje preto que era o que Harry estava pensando em escolher._

_- Então está escolhido. Vou ficar com esse – disse ele encarando o alfaiate que aparecera para tirar-lhe as medidas._

_- Muito bem. Estique seu braço por favor. - falou o alfaiate._

_Eles passaram o resto da manhã ali com o alfaiate tirando as medidas de Harry e ajustando o traje. Ao acabar de fazer os ajustes necessários e lhes dizer que estaria tudo pronto no sábado à tarde, eles foram almoçar para depois irem comprar roupas para Harry, com o dinheiro que o Sr.Granger dera a ele para essa finalidade. Eles almoçaram bem rápido já que estavam com fome e querendo acabar logo com tudo que tinha para fazer e voltar para casa. Passaram uma boa parte da tarde comprando roupas, de todos os tipos, para Harry, assim quando chegou à casa de Hermione, doou as suas roupas para um orfanato ali perto._ _Começaram as aulas de dança no dia seguinte, para desespero dos pés de Hermione que volta e meia eram pisados por Harry que disse não querer mais dançar para não machucar mais Hermione, mas esta estava decidida a ensiná-lo e disse que pisar no pé da parceira no início é normal então ele continuou com as aulas. No sábado quando o Sr.Granger foi pegar as roupas a Sra.Granger, Hermione e Harry ficaram esperando ele voltar para começarem a ver o filme que eles alugaram no dia anterior e enquanto isso Hermione foi ter uma aula rápida com Harry enquanto sua mãe os observava e fazia alguns comentários sobre quem leva quem, coisa que Harry teve que admitir ajudou bastante já que depois dela dizer que quem leva era ele, Hermione parou de tentar levar por ele e se deixou levar fazendo com isso todo o processo mais fácil tanto que ela mesma notou e não voltou a querer levar mais. Rony chegou dois dias depois do esperado bem a tempo de ir com eles ao clube._

_- Oi! Como vocês estão? Novidades? – perguntou Rony assim que chegou._

_- Oi! Como você está? Estamos bem! Pensei que não fosse aparecer mais! – respondeu Harry ajudando-o a levar o malão para o quarto que Harry ia dividir com ele._

_- Pois é... Eu também. Mamãe não queria me deixar vir... – disse ele rolando os olhos – estava dizendo que eu não iria me comportar, e que era perigoso... Coisas do tipo._

_- Bom... Quanto à parte de se comportar não posso dizer nada, mas quanto ao perigo eu posso afirmar que não tem nenhum e você não ia faltar meu aniversário ia? – disse Hermione despreocupadamente._

_- Seu o que? – perguntou Rony fingindo uma amnésia,como se Hermione e Harry já não tivessem contado a ele sobre a festa que ia ter, fazendo assim Harry e Hermione rirem – e de que vocês estão rindo?_

_- Só de você fingindo estar com amnésia! – falou Harry se controlando._

_- Vamos? Perguntou a Sra.Granger a eles._

_- Para onde? – perguntou Rony._

_- Ah! Me esqueci de te dizer! Vamos ao clube hoje e para ser mais exata agora – disse Hermione apressada olhando de Rony para Harry._

_- Vai trocar de roupa Rony. - disse Harry saindo do quarto e fechando a porta com Rony dentro – Pronto Hermione. Ele vai se trocar._

_Rony trocou de roupa rapidamente e desceu com Harry e Hermione para o carro onde o Sr. e a Sra.Granger já os aguardavam. Chegando ao clube eles estacionaram o carro e seguiram caminhos opostos: Hermione, Harry e Rony foram para a piscina enquanto o Sr. e a Sra.Granger foram para o restaurante encontrar com um tio de Hermione. Chegando à piscina Rony olha como se ele nunca tivesse visto uma, o que Harry e Hermione sabiam ser a mais pura verdade._

_- Poxa! Eu nunca entrei numa piscina – falou ele entusiasmado com a idéia._

_- É eu também não – disse Harry simplesmente._

_- Então o que é que vocês estão esperando - disse Hermione enquanto tirava a roupa ficando de biquíni.Assim que Harry olhou para ela e viu como ela estava pensou "Uau! Hermione! Você está ainda mais linda de biquíni!", mas quem falou primeiro foi Rony._

_- Poxa! Você está...está..._

_- Ainda mais linda. - Harry completou por ele a frase._

_- Ah! Brigada...- disse Hermione ruborizando e mudando de assunto disse – vamos entrar?_

_- Só se você me salvar quando eu me afogar – disse Harry._

_- Que isso Harry... Vira essa boca pra lá! – respondeu Hermione imediatamente._

_- Estou falando sério. Não sei nadar. – disse ele ruborizando também._

_- Hum... Eu te ensino – falou Rony como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo._

_- Sério? _

_- Claro que sim!_

_- Então vocês vão entrar ou não – Hermione perguntou ao pular na piscina._

_- Já estamos indo – disseram Harry e Rony em uníssono e começaram a tirar a roupa ficando só de calção de banho._

_Eles ficaram na piscina a manhã e a tarde toda e ao sair de lá Harry já era um exímio nadador. Chegaram à casa de Hermione e se trocaram para o jantar, depois de jantarem como ainda era cedo foram ver um filme e como estavam muito cansados acabaram por adormecer lá. Os dias passaram rápido demais para Harry e com eles a festa estava chegando "ainda bem que Hermione conseguiu me ensinar a dançar." "Não gostaria de parecer um bobo ao lado dela" pensou Harry após a última aula deles na véspera da festa. _

**N.A 2: oi! De novo! Bom eu queria que vocês me dissessem o que preferem: eu atualizar rápido, mas com capítulos não muito grandes ou eu atualizar não tão rápido e com capítulos quase tão grandes quanto esse (só que bem mais rápido...esse eu levei muito tempo para digitar! desculpem!) e aí? me digam por favor! Agora eu quero agradecer à:**

**Annette Fowl: espero que você goste do tamanho desse capítulo... não sei se sei fazer maiores... bjs e obrigada por me colocar como uma das suas fics favoritas!**

**MioneGrangerPotter: Claro que preciso agradecer! são vocês que deixam review que azem agente continuar a escrever! muito obrigada! e obrigada por me colocar como uma das suas fics favoritas! Bjs sobrinha **

**mione03: Valew pelos elodios a minha fic, mas olha se tiver crítica também pode fazer viu? estou aberta tanto a elogios quanto a críticas. Muito obrigada! e obrigada por me colocar como uma das suas fics favoritas! bjs **

**Sandrinha: mesmo sem você ter posto uma review obrigada por me colocar como uma das suas fics favoritas! bjs **

**LeLa : Obrigada por deixar uma review! Desculpa pela demora... bjs **

**Para encerrar por favor deixem reviews! **

**E Catarina você estava onde quando precisei que você betasse minha fic! Bjs a todos fui...**


	3. A festa

**Capítulo 3- A festa**

- Ei, Harry! - Hermione chamou - Lembra de quando eu disse ter comprado o seu presente?

-Sim, Hermione. Mas não precisa, eu já lhe...- Harry tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Você também lembra o que eu disse a respeito disso? - Hermione falou, encerrando o assunto - Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu só não te entreguei antes por que estava esperando chegar. Achei que chegaria mais cedo, mas...Toma, espero que goste! - finalizou entregando um embrulho médio que parecia ter uma caixa dura dentro.

-Obrigado Hermione! - Harry agradeceu entusiasmado assim que desembrulhou e abriu a caixa se deparando com um relógio elegante, e ao mesmo tempo discreto - O meu parou de funcionar na segunda tarefa do torneio... estava precisando mesmo de um! - completou dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione, que ficou meio ruborizada , coisa que Harry não notou.

- Eu sei, por isso pedi em forma de relógio. - Hermione falou contente ao ver o quanto Harry parecia ter gostado do presente.

- Como assim você pediu em forma de relógio?- Harry perguntou curioso e confuso com a declaração de Hermione.

-Coloque no braço que eu te digo. - Hermione disse com o sorriso de quando ela está para contar algo, que só ela parece saber. Então Harry sabendo que não iria obter nenhuma resposta enquanto não colocasse, a obedeceu. Assim que colocou o relógio no braço sentiu como se o relógio estivesse emanando uma onda de calor que perpassou todo seu corpo e se dissipando logo depois.

-Uau!O que foi isso?- Harry perguntou a Hermione ainda fascinado com o acontecido.

- Foi, provavelmente, o relógio protegendo todo o seu corpo. – Hermione respondeu-lhe entusiasmada, e antes que ele falasse continuou - Mas ele não faz só isso, também permite que, se você quiser, possa ver ou falar com uma pessoa, por mais longe que ela esteja. Aparecerá a imagem dela na sua frente, algo parecido com um holograma, mas só você vai poder ver e falar com ela, o mesmo vale para ela, se ela tiver um desses também, se não só você vai poder ouvir e vê-la.

- Poxa! Obrigado Hermione! - e dizendo isso ele deu um abraço nela, a girando no ar.

- Ah!- Hermione deu um gritinho de espanto quando Harry a girou.

- Brigado! Erh...desculpa por ter te girado.- Harry complementou depois de colocar ela no chão, e ficando com as bochechas discretamente vermelhas, "Ainda bem que ela não viu", quando notou que um vizinho havia passado na frente da casa dela quando ele a girou,já que estavam no jardim, pois foram olhar depois da aula, como a noite estava.

- Eita! Esqueci! – Rony disse ao chegar vendo o relógio no braço de Harry, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que pairava entre eles - Vou pegar antes que esqueça de novo! - e dizendo isso entrou de novamente na casa de Hermione os deixando olhando um para a cara do outro, confusos com a atitude do amigo.

-Mas do quê...- Harry começou, mas Rony chegou com uma caixa na mão.

- Toma Harry. – Rony disse recuperando o fôlego - Eu tinha me esquecido de te dar...desculpe - falou meio envergonhado e entregando a caixa a Harry

- Mas o que é? - Harry perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Seu presente de aniversário!- Rony falou com uma cara de que isso era óbvio.

-Ah! Tá! - dizendo isso começou a abrir o presente.

- E aí, gostou? - Rony perguntou impaciente.

- Calma Rony, ele nem abriu. - Hermione falou apressada enquanto Harry acabava de desembrulhar

- Valeu! Hum... O que é? - perguntou ao ver um objeto que parecia ser de ouro (mas achou que era só a aparência mesmo, se não teria sido muito caro, já que parecia ser maciço), e aparentava ser uma caneta, só que visivelmente não escrevia, além de ser mais grossa e mais comprida, tinha uns 15 cm de comprimento e 0.5cm de diâmetro, com umas gravações entalhadas, mas Harry não sabia o que diziam.

- Bom... Erh...Segundo a moça que me vendeu...era só um enfeite que aparentava ser ouro...Ela disse que...- Rony começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Isso não é só um enfeite! - falou indignada - Isso é um Transformer! O que a fez pensar que isso não era ouro!

- É ouro?- Rony perguntou espantado.

- Claro que sim! - falou dessa vez entusiasmada - Além de ser um Transformer.

- E...o que é um Transformer? - Harry perguntou receoso quanto à reação da amiga, que parecia estar encantada com o presente que Rony lhe deu.

- Ah! Ele é um objeto que se transforma no que você quiser, desde que seja sólido, e de massa menor ou igual a sua forma original. - falou num tom mais ameno com Harry, como se ele, ao contrário de Rony, não tivesse que saber o que era - Posso ver?

- Claro! - dito isso entregou o Transformer a ela, este se transformou rapidamente num colar com o pingente no formato de coração.

- Poxa! Você sabe mais sobre isso do que a moça que vendeu! - Rony falou espantado – Enfeite!

- Aliás por que ela achou que fosse um enfeite?- Hermione perguntou como se não acreditasse na ignorância da vendedora.

- Por que ela disse que uma mulher, com uns trapos, foi vender isso para conseguir algum dinheiro, então não deveria ter muito valor - Rony falou ainda espantado pelo presente que ele tinha dado a Harry. - Se ela pudesse imaginar o que era, não teria vendido tão barato.

- Bom, era só ela ler o que está escrito. - disse devolvendo o Transformer a Harry.

- E como eu faço para ele mudar? - Harry perguntou segurando o colar.

- É só você imaginar no que vai transformar. - disse docemente a Harry, que assim como ela, não se deu conta que o tom dela tinha mudado, ao contrario do Rony que abafou um risinho com um acesso de tosse.

-Hum...Certo...Deixe-me pensar...- assim que Harry completou a frase o colar se transformou num pomo-de-ouro, que Harry teve que segurar firme para não o deixar escapar - Uou! Como eu faço para ...esquece... - o pomo voltará à forma original do transformer.

- Poxa! - dessa vez quem falou foi Rony - Ela realmente não sabia o que tinha nas mãos! Ainda bem...só assim consegui te dar um presente legal!

- Rony! Você sempre me deu presentes legais! Você me deu coisas que usei e uso até hoje, e só pelo fato de VOCÊ ter me dado, elas se tornaram muito mais especiais! Você é como um irmão para mim! - Harry falou ofendido pelo fato de Rony achar que ele dava mais valor aos presentes que ele ganhava do que a amizade dele.

- Poxa Harry, me desculpe por ter sido tão...

- Besta? - Hermione completou

-É! Besta! - Rony concordou – Mas, desculpa?

- Claro que sim! - Harry falou mais animado e indo dar um abraço em Rony. Ao soltá-lo, virou-se para Hermione e perguntou - Você também não acha que eu ligo mais para presentes do que para você, não é?

- Hum...Não sei não...- Hermione respondeu fingindo pensar a respeito - Você acha que meus presentes foram legais?

- Não, não acho. Tenho certeza! - Harry respondeu pegando a mão de Hermione e fazendo-a girar no mesmo lugar e dando-lhe um abraço logo depois - Mas agora é minha vez de perguntar. Vocês acham que os presentes que eu... - Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ouviram a voz do Sr. Granger vindo, do lado oposto ao que eles estavam, ou seja, na garagem.

- Oh! Não esperávamos que vocês viessem, mas sejam bem- Vindos! - Sr. Granger falava do portão que dava acesso à garagem - Como vai Gregory? Vocês com certeza vão amanhã para o aniversário de sua afilhada, não é? - concluiu ele.

- Claro que vou Robert! E é por isso que estou aqui! - falou uma voz que Harry desconhecia, mas supôs que era do Tio de Hermione, coisa que foi confirmado por ela.

- Ai...Que droga! Que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? - Hermione disse parecendo falar mais para si do que para eles - Só espero que ele não peça para ele e os filhos dele dormirem aqui. - mal Hermione dissera isso eles ouviram a Sra. Granger, do mesmo ponto que os outros dois.

- Ah! Claro que vocês podem dormir aqui! - a Sra. Granger disse fazendo Hermione dar um muxoxo e puxar Harry e Rony rapidamente para dentro de casa e subir com eles.

- Rápido, peguem suas coisas e ponham no meu quarto. - Hermione disse com urgência na voz, assim que chegaram ao primeiro andar - Rápido! Depois eu explico. - sem questionar eles, rapidamente, retiraram tudo que era deles do quarto de hóspedes e levaram para o quarto de Hermione. Enquanto eles voltavam para conferir se não tinham se esquecido de nada, já que ia ser meio difícil de explicar o porquê de eles terem livros de magia em suas malas, Hermione foi distrair sue tio e primos.

- E quem são esses? - um garoto que aparentava ter a idade deles, sendo mais alto que Harry e mais baixo que Rony, pergunta a Hermione quando Harry e Rony chegam à sala.

- Ah! Esses são Harry Potter, - ela diz andando para junto de Harry e Rony com um olhar de quem pede desesperadamente para sair dali - e Ronald Weasley. Meus amigos do colégio. - finalizou dando um sorriso para eles.

- Hum... Amigos? - dessa vez quem falava era uma menina, que parecia muito com o menino que questionara Hermione anteriormente, tinha os mesmo olhos cor de mel, era um pouco mais baixa que Hermione, tinha cabelos castanhos médios só que, ao contrário dos de Hermione que eram cacheados e quase chegavam à cintura, eram lisos e um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Harry a achou extremamente bonita e pela cara de Rony ele tinha a mesma opinião - "Mas não chega aos pés de Hermione" - concluiu Harry, pelo menos para ele.

- Sim, amigos. - Hermione respondeu e querendo claramente mudar de assunto - Pai, nós já desocupamos o quarto de hóspedes, eles já podem dormir lá. - falando isso ela deu um olhar ao pai de quem explica depois, logo depois seu olhar encontrou com o de Harry que percebeu o quanto ficar ali na sala, com o tio e os primos, lhe fazia mal.

- Hum... Hermione? - Harry chamou-lhe a atenção - Vamos ajeitar as nossas coisas para podermos dormir, afinal amanhã vai ser um dia cheio!

- Ah, sim! Claro! Vamos. - Hermione falou olhando-no agradecida, e depois se virando para ir falar com os pais - Boa noite, pai... mãe. Boa noite Tio Gregory, Caroline e Eduardo. - enquanto ela se despedia ela ia dando um beijo em cada um, depois se virando pros amigos - Vamos?

- Sim, vamos. Boa noite, Sr. e Sra. Granger. - Harry despediu-se dos pais de hermione - Boa noite a todos, foi um prazer conhece-los. - falou educadamente, e acenando com a cabeça.

- Oh! Boa noite a todos. - Rony despediu-se após ser cutucado nas costelas por Hermione sem ninguém, exceto Harry, perceber - Até logo.

- Boa noite! - o Senhor e Sra. Granger, e o tio de Hermione disseram em uníssono.

- Boa noite Harry...- Caroline falou meigamente – e...Rony. - complementou mudando para um tom mais displicente.

- Boa noite Hermione. - Eduardo falou pegando a mão de Hermione e beijando-a. - Boa noite. - disse seco para Harry e Rony.

- Ufa... - Hermione falou ao chegar ao quarto - Brigada Harry!

- Brigada! Pelo o quê? - retrucou Rony com cara de poucos amigos - Ele só atrapalhou! E porque a gente tinha que vir dormir agora? São 08h30minPM! Que droga! Já que é para dormir, boa noite! - sem dizer mais nada pegou o colchonete, anteriormente forrado por Harry, para longe deles, deitou e se cobriu.

- Mas o que agente fez? - Hermione perguntou ainda surpresa com a reação de Rony, que a impediu de pensar claramente do porque ele não queria subir.

- A gente subiu, e saiu de perto da sua prima.- Harry respondeu frisando bem a palavra "prima".

- Hum...Você também queria ter ficado lá? - Hermione perguntou um pouco decepcionada e aparentando pedir desculpas.

- Deixa de ser boba Mione, não troco a sua companhia pela companhia de garota nenhuma, aliás você é mais bonita que ela. – Harry responde meio sem jeito.

- Hermione? - chamou a voz de sua prima atrás da porta, e começando a abri-la – Hum, tio Robert pediu para eu vir aqui pegar um colchonete para o Eduardo, já que só tem uma bi-cama.

- Hum...Claro - Harry respondeu, pois Hermione ao ouvir a voz da prima se refugiara no banheiro - Hermione está no banho e como eu não sei onde está o outro, fica com esse aqui. - dizendo isso pegou o colchonete dele e pôs no corredor - Boa noite.

- Boa. - Caroline respondeu dando um leve sorriso enquanto Harry voltava a fechar a porta do quarto.

- O que ela queria? - Hermione perguntou entreabrindo a porta do banheiro.

- Ela disse que seu pai a mandou pedir um colchonete a você para o irmão dela, já que só tem uma bi-cama e três pessoas. - Harry explicou, e notando que ela ainda estava parada atrás da porta do banheiro perguntou - Por que você está escondida atrás da porta? Ela já foi.

- Oh, eu sei... - Hermione falou ruborizando - mas é que a blusa do pijama deve ter caído sem eu notar, já que peguei apressadamente...E eu acabei de tomar meu banho...Você poderia pegá-la para mim? - terminou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Rony, apontando para a camisa que estava no chão do quarto.

- Ah! Claro - ele pegou a blusa e entregou a Hermione, ficando um pouco vermelho também.

- Obrigada Harry! – Hermione disse ao sair, já vestida, do banheiro – Ela pediu um colchonete foi?

- Foi. E para ela ir logo embora, eu dei a ela o meu. – Harry falou calmamente.

- Você o que? – Hermione perguntou, assustando Harry.

- Dei o meu... – Harry começou a repetir, mas foi interrompido.

- Você não devia ter dado o seu. Agora onde vai dormir? – Hermione disse parecendo analisar as possibilidades – Bom, você não sabia que não tinha mais colchonetes, e a culpa foi minha de tê-la evitado então...

- Não tem mais colchonetes? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Não, mas não tem problema. Você dorme na minha cama e eu durmo no sofá lá embaixo – Hermione falou dando uma solução que não teria a mínima chance dele aceitar.

- Nada disso! Você dorme na sua cama que eu durmo no chão mesmo. – Harry falou decidido.

- No chão? Nem pensar!

- Você é a aniversariante e não vou deixar que você durma no chão, por que senão vai ficar com dor nas costas e no pescoço e isso não pode.

- Mas eu disse que ia...

- Lá embaixo, além de você também ficar com dor nas costas por dormir num sofá, ainda é perigoso. Seu quarto é mais seguro. – Harry falou,do jeito que ela normalmente usa para prevenir ele e Rony.

- Mas o convidado é você! – Hermione falou tentando convencê-lo – Você não vai dormir no chão!

- Você tem algum lugar em mente? Com Rony não dá, não tem espaço... – Harry perguntou pensando nos possíveis lugares, mas nunca imaginando no lugar que ela irá sugerir.

- Dormimos na minha cama. – Hermione falou timidamente – Podemos fazer uma barreira de travesseiros, porque me mexo muito dormindo. Pelo fato da cama ser de casal já dá para notar, não é?

- Mas... – Harry começou sem saber o que dizer.

- Nada de "mas". Vamos dormir agora ou você quer jogar xadrez? – Hermione disse firmemente, sem dar chances de ele reclamar e logo depois mudando de assunto.

- Você quer jogar? – Harry perguntou estranhando.

- Na realidade, queria que você me ensinasse.

- Hum... – Harry fingiu estar pensando – Claro que eu te ensino! Mas vou te avisando, não sou lá essas coisas não.

- Sem problema! – Hermione falou parecendo contente.

Harry ensinou tudo que sabia. Hermione, sendo a aluna aplicada que era, aprendeu tudo rapidamente e algumas vezes Harry teve a impressão que ela já sabia jogar, mas descartou essa idéia "Porque ela me pediria para ensiná-la se ela já soubesse? Você está ficando paranóico Harry James Potter...". Depois de ter empatado com Hermione pela oitava vez consecutiva e visto que já passava das 11:00PM.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos dormir.- Harry disse se levantando

- É. Me ajuda? - Hermione pediu a Harry ajuda para se levantar, estendendo as mãos na direção dele, que as segurou e levantou Hermione - Brigada.

- Não foi nada... Posso apagar a luz? - Harry perguntou já se dirigindo ao interruptor.

- Pode. - Hermione respondeu deitando em um dos lados da cama, deixando o outro para Harry.

- Boa noite. - disseram em uníssono.

Harry apagou a luz e deitou no lado que Hermione havia deixado para ele. Estavam com tanto sono que nem lembraram de por a barreira de travesseiros entre eles. Durante a noite Harry sem perceber abraçou Hermione que se aninhou, ainda dormindo, em seus braços. De manhã eles acordaram quase que ao mesmo tempo, pois Hermione ao acordar se espreguiçou, balançando Harry que estava abraçado a ela, quando ele abriu os olhos para ver o que estava abraçando que era tão macio e quente, tomou um susto ao ver que a coisa macia e quente era Hermione e que essa estava se espreguiçando sem perceber o quão próximo eles estavam.

- Ahw... – Hermione bocejou abrindo os olhos.

- Bom dia. - Harry disse já acordado.

- Bom dia. - Hermione respondeu olhando nos olhos dele. -"Talvez ela ainda não tenha notado..."- Ele sorriu para ela que retribuiu -"Ela fica linda quando acorda..."- ainda sem se dar conta do que estava pensando -"Mas o que é que estou pensando?"- pensou notando o que havia acabado de pensar -"Ela fica linda? Não...ela é linda!" "Uma linda amiga...isso! Linda amiga...".

Após ficarem olhando um para o outro um tempo Hermione pareceu notar o quão próximo eles estavam e corou levemente - Erh... Desculpa Harry, eu disse que me mexia... – e mudando de assunto completou - Acho que eu vou tomar banho. - dizendo isso se desvencilhou do abraço de Harry e foi para o banheiro, dessa vez levando a roupa toda. Sem nem deixar Harry ter tempo de falar alguma coisa. Mal Hermione entra no banheiro Rony acorda, pouco tempo depois Hermione sai do banheiro, já vestida, e diz que vai falar com os pais, Harry aproveitando a deixa entra no banheiro antes que Rony possa, sequer, pensar em tomar banho na frente dele. Ao sair do banho, Harry, viu Rony com os olhos esbugalhados, com uma mão no peito, com a outra segurando suas roupas, de costas para a porta do quarto e com a toalha em volta, da cintura para baixo.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry se controlando para não rir da expressão no rosto de Rony.

- Que... Que... Meu Deus... Que vergonha! – Rony falou exasperado – Houve, que eu saí para tomar banho no banheiro que agente usava... E a prima de Her-mi-Hermione...

- Ta, acho que já entendi. Ela estava lá e você...

- Não! Pior! Isso aí seria até legal. – Rony completou pensando na possibilidade – Mas... Ela abriu a porta quando eu estava saindo do box, nos assustamos e... demos um grito! Na mesma hora eu me enrolei na toalha e vim para cá. E ela disse que... – Rony não pôde terminar, pois bateram na porta com tanta fúria que Harry se assustou.

- Eduardo! Pare com isso! Esse é meu quarto. – Harry ouviu Hermione ralhar com o primo.

- Mas o infeliz do seu amigo fez a minha irmã o ver Sem as roupas! – Eduardo falou descontrolado.

- Qual dos? – Hermione perguntou receosa.

- Aquele de cabelo ruivo! – dizendo isso bateu na porta com um estrondo.

- Ah! O Rony... – Hermione falou como se estivesse um pouco mais aliviada – Mas... Como assim ele fez a sua irmã ver?

Nessa hora Harry faz um sinal ao Rony dizendo que iria resolver a confusão, e com isso ele sai do quarto, fechando a porta logo atrás de si, e dando de cara com Eduardo que estava furioso.

- Saia da minha frente! – Eduardo falou olhando ameaçadoramente para Harry.

- Não. – Harry respondeu calmamente – Não vou sair. O Rony não tem culpa se sua irmã...

- Minha irmã não tem nada a ver com... – Eduardo interrompeu Harry, mas foi interrompido logo em seguida pelo mesmo.

- Claro que tem! E é por isso que você está aqui. – Harry falou, ainda, calmo – Mas, pelo o que estou vendo, você não está sabendo da história toda. Será que ela lhe disse que ele estava no banho quando ela entrou?

- Ele estava... – ele começou, mas refletindo no que Harry disse parou – Saindo do banho? – completou com a voz, já, mais controlada.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu simplesmente – Por isso que ambos, não só fritaram, como se assustaram. Mas você foi logo presumindo que o Rony era o culpado. – disse, agora, com um leve tom de indignação na voz, enquanto pensava "Ufa... Além dele ser mais alto é mais forte... Ainda bem que ele me escutou...".

- Oh! Erh... Sinto muito! – Eduardo se desculpou desconcertado.

- Está vendo? Você, não só, ia quebrar minha porta, como meu amigo, para depois se arrepender, já que ele não é o culpado. – ralhou Hermione, "Do jeito que só ela sabe." pensou Harry – Harry, papai está querendo falar com você. Eduardo, acho melhor, você pedir desculpas ao Rony. – completou saindo, puxando Harry pela mão, levando-o ao encontro do Sr. Granger, "Será que chegou! Já não era sem tempo!" pensou no caminho até a sala.

- Ah! Aí está você Harry. - o Sr. Granger falou ao vê-lo. - Hoje temos que ir dar uma olhada no local da festa e você tem que ir cortar seu cabelo.

- Meu cabelo? - Harry perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo - Por que... - começou a perguntar quando viu o Sr. Granger piscar para ele - Ah!

Claro!

- Hermione, querida. - o Sr. Granger falou se virando para a filha – Vocês vão ao cabeleireiro a que horas?

- Ah! Mamãe não lhe avisou? - Hermione falou surpresa - O cabeleireiro é que vem aqui...

- Hã? Como assim? - o Sr. Granger parecia confuso.

- É que, ele vem aqui em casa para eu não ter que me locomover de cá para lá e de lá para cá, e depois quando chegar aqui ainda ter que me arrumar toda, por isso mamãe achou melhor ele vir aqui...umas 06:00PM – Hermione respondeu e esperou o pai se pronunciar.

- Hum... Entendo. E vai dar tempo? - o Sr. Granger perguntou olhando o relógio.

- Pai, ainda são... - Hermione começou, mas foi interrompida.

- São 01:30PM! - o Sr.Granger parecia chocado - Temos que almoçar!

Senão não vai dar tempo de irmos à recepção e ainda cortar o cabelo do Harry!

- Pai, você está exagerando. - Hermione falou acalmando o pai.

Depois disso, eles foram apressar o almoço, mesmo Harry não acreditando que pudesse ser tão tarde, mas logo mudou de opinião ao olhar no relógio e confirmar que o Sr. Granger estava certo -"Não podemos ter dormido tanto... Podemos?"- O almoço, graças à pressa do Sr. Granger, acabou por atrasar, quando o tio de Hermione, tropeçou na Sra. Granger fazendo-a derrubar a vasilha de vidro que, por sorte, ainda estava vazia, fazendo com que todos ficassem no mesmo lugar, enquanto a Sra. Granger, a única calçada, limpava os estilhaços da vasilha que estavam por toda a cozinha. Depois desse incidente eles almoçaram tranquilamente só acabando as 03:30PM, com isso Harry e Rony

que não estavam prontos, ao contrario do Sr.Granger, levantaram rapidamente da mesa e foram se trocar.

- Ah! Finalmente voltaram. - o Sr. Granger falou olhando o relógio assim que eles retornaram.

- Pai, eles não demoraram nem 5 minutos! - Hermione replicou.

- Seria um absurdo se tivessem demorado tanto. - o Sr. Granger falou saindo em direção ao carro, acompanhado de Harry e de Rony.

- Voltamos o mais rápido possível - Harry assegurou a Hermione.

- Não tenho dúvidas, do jeito que papai está com pressa... - Hermione falou, e abaixando a voz para um sussurro, que só Harry poderia ouvir, pois estava a seu lado - Não corte o cabelo, certo?

- Certo - Harry disse na mesma altura, piscando em seguida.

- Tchau. - disseram os outros em coro

- Tchau. - o Sr. Granger e Rony responderam juntos

- Tchau. - Harry disse ao entrar no carro

A recepção não ficava muito longe da casa de Hermione, no entanto, eles

demoraram meia hora para chegar lá, coisa que claramente poderia ter sido feita na metade do tempo se não houvesse uma batida no meio do caminho, os atrapalhando a andar. Ao chegar, Harry podia dizer com toda certeza que Hermione ia amar. O lugar era amplo, tinha uma pista de dança circular e espaçosa ao ar livre, mostrando o céu estrelado, como era verão não tinham por que se preocupar com chuva, no lado direito de quem chega grudado na pista tinha um pequeno palco para a banda, as mesas para os convidados estavam um pouco mais afastadas da pista, já do lado esquerdo onde se encontravam as mesas havia, um pouco mais afastada, uma bela mansão, já na parte de trás do terreno havia um esplendido jardim com uma fonte e um banco virado para a mesma bem no centro. As inúmeras pessoas que passavam de um lado para o outro sem parar, estavam ajeitando as mesas, o palco, a decoração em si, incluindo as luzes no chão para mostrar o caminho para a pista, para as mesas e para o jardim.

- E aí? O que acharam? - o Sr. Granger falou animado trazendo Harry de volta a realidade.

- É lindo! Ela vai amar! - Harry respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Realmente... É muito bonito. - Rony falou impressionado - Quanta gente, não?

- Ah! Que bom que gostaram. - o Sr. Granger falou animado - Vocês podem dar uma olhada enquanto eu vou ver como as coisas andam, e vê se precisam de algo. - dizendo isso se dirigiu à mansão.

Harry foi olhar o jardim, enquanto Rony ficou olhando impressionado com as

pessoas arrumando o salão. O Sr. Granger não demorou mais que 15 minutos, e assim que ele chegou, dizendo que tudo estava conforme o planejado. Então, foram para o beco diagonal fazer o suposto corte de cabelo de Harry, que era na verdade, uma desculpa para pegar um presente, que ele encomendara para Hermione, e havia chegado na noite anterior. Eles não demoraram muito no beco, mas demoraram a voltar, já que voltaram bem na "hora do rush". Quando conseguiram chegar em casa já eram mais de 06:30PM, e as três estavam trancadas no quarto do Sr. e Sra. Granger, que havia retirado previamente a roupa do marido para que ele não precisasse entrar para se arrumar. Harry, Rony e o Sr. Granger se revezaram no banheiro do quarto de Hermione para deixar o de hóspedes só para o tio e o primo de Hermione, que

mesmo assim, só ficaram prontos minutos depois dos outros três. As 09:15PM a Sra. Granger desce com Caroline, lado a lado, ambas muito elegantes e de preto, a diferença principal dos vestidos era que Caroline, por ser mais nova, usava um vestido um pouco acima dos joelhos, bem justo ao seu corpo, adornado com um babado na parte de baixo, enquanto o da Sra. Granger ficava no tornozelo e para complementar ela estava usando um xale por cima. Hermione não estava com elas.

- Está linda, minha querida. - o tio de Hermione estava falando para sua filha, enquanto Rony olha para ela abobalhado

- A Sra. Granger também está. - Harry falou sinceramente

- Sim, está linda! - o Sr. Granger concordou com Harry olhando docemente para a sua esposa.

- Mas onde está a Hermione? - Harry perguntou ansioso para ver como ela estava, mesmo tendo certeza que deveria estar ainda mais linda.

- Aqui. - Hermione, que acabara de chegar às escadas, respondeu. - "Uou! Está Linda! Não... Está mais do que linda... Está... Estonteante..." - Harry não pôde deixar de notar que todos concordavam com ele. Hermione usava um vestido cinza médio, tomara-que-caia, colado no corpo, que descia até um pouco acima do tornozelo com uma pequena abertura lateral, para ela se locomover normalmente, seu cabelo estava em parte preso e em parte solto com uma mecha em cada lado sobre o seu rosto, este estando levemente maquiado de cinza para combinar com o vestido e as sandálias prata, com um batom que só dava brilhos aos lábios, já que eles por si só, eram suficientemente vermelhos. Notando que todos tinham perdido a fala quando a viram.

- Você está muito mais que linda! - Harry falou sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso de Hermione que, segundo ele, "Ninguém pode por defeito".

- Brigada Harry. - Hermione respondeu com um brilho diferente nos olhos - Você também está muito bonito!

- Realmente vocês dois estão combinando certinho. - a Sra. Granger falou olhando de Harry para Hermione. Harry estava de terno, calça e sapatos pretos, vestia uma blusa branca com uma gravata cinza escuro e o que dava o toque final, era que ele estava sem óculos, tendo comprado lentes de contato durante as férias para usar especialmente nesse dia.

- Vamos? - o Sr.Granger chamou olhando o relógio.

- Claro. - Harry falou suavemente e olhando nos olhos de Hermione - Me dá essa honra? - perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que estendia sua mão para Hermione que aceitou, enquanto essa descia os últimos degraus da escada, quando acabou de descer, Harry colocou a mão dela em seu braço

Eles foram para a festa em dois carros, o carro do tio de Hermione levava ele e os filhos, enquanto no carro do Sr. Granger levava o próprio, a Sra. Granger, Hermione , Harry e Rony. Chegaram na recepção na metade do tempo, como Harry previra que fariam a tarde se não fosse pela batida.

- Uau! - Hermione disse assim que desceu do carro -"Ela não viu nada ainda" -pensou Harry se lembrando do jardim - É lindo!

- Ah! Que bom que você gostou! - o Sr. Granger falou ficando ao lado dela e recebendo um beijo de Hermione, não impedindo que Harry pensasse "Como eu queria um beijo dela..." - Vamos, continuar?

- Claro. - Harry disse dando o braço novamente a Hermione que aceitou e o acompanhou para o lugar que ela iria recepcionar os convidados. Abaixando então a voz para um sussurro, só inteligível para Hermione - Quero ter a honra de dançar com você a noite inteira, posso?

- Claro! - Hermione respondeu na mesma altura - Por isso que você é meu par. - completou piscando para ele, que ficou sem entender "Será que ela quis dizer o que eu acho que ela quis dizer?"

Hermione ficou até 11:00 horas recebendo os convidados e tirando fotos, em todas as fotos podia-se notar a presença não só de Hermione como a de Harry, que não saia do lado dela um minuto sequer, até mesmo quando os Weasleys chegaram Harry deu a desculpa que segundo ele -"Hermione não podia ficar sozinha esperando os convidados, ia ser muito cansativo."- Harry conseguiu dá um passa fora no fotógrafo, para ele parar de prender Hermione só para tirar fotos.

- Ela tem que aproveitar a festa. A festa é dela. Se quiser tirar fotos dela, tire, mas deixe-a ser espontânea. Tire enquanto ela dança ou fala como os amigos. - Harry falou já irritado com o fotógrafo que fazia Hermione ir de um lado a outro tirando fotos e demarcando como ela deveria sair nas mesmas - Vem. Vamos falar com quem (b) você (/b) quiser falar. - complementou dirigindo a palavra a Hermione

- Brigada Harry! Você me salvou daquele fotógrafo... - Hermione falou cansada - Estou te devendo uma.

- Não foi nada... - Harry respondeu gentilmente - Quando a música começa? - perguntou interessado em por em prática as aulas que recebeu de Hermione.

- Só depois da meia-noite. - Hermione respondeu enquanto ia em direção à mesa dos amigos dela, que não faziam parte do mundo bruxo. Sendo Harry, Lupin, que veio acompanhado de uma moça muito divertida, além de auror, apelidada de Tonks, e os Weasley os únicos bruxos no local.

- Oi! - cumprimentou um rapaz, aparentemente, da idade deles com um sorriso no rosto e se levantando ao ver Hermione chegar perto - Hermione! Você está linda!

- Ah! Obrigada Felipe! - Hermione falou respondendo ao comprimento - Como vão todos? Que bom que puderam vir! Ah! Pessoal esse é o Harry Potter. Harry esses são meus amigos do meu antigo colégio. Esse aqui é o Felipe, como você já deve ter notado, essa é a Ana, a namorada dele, esse o Erick e a Bruna, namorada dele, essa a Helena e o Pedro, namorados também! - Hermione apresentou todos os presentes na mesa enquanto Harry acenava com a cabeça para cada um e puxava duas cadeiras para eles sentarem.

Eles ficaram na mesa até que o pai de Hermione chamou-a para dançar a valsa. Harry teve que esperar o pai de Hermione dar uma brecha para ele entrar, coisa que no ponto de vista dele demorou demais, e quando o pai finalmente ia passar Hermione a Harry, Eduardo tomou sua frente e começou a dançar com Hermione, deixando Harry realmente indignado -"Ele não tinha nada que se meter..."- Harry não deixou Eduardo dar a deixa, tinha um pressentimento que Eduardo nunca ia dar a brecha, então, foi lá e pediu para dançar com Hermione, esta pareceu muito feliz por Harry ter feito isso.

- Pensei que você tinha desistido de dançar comigo! Para quem queria ficar comigo a noite toda, você bem que demorou a chegar, não? - Hermione comentou divertida e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, com certeza ela estava muito mais próxima de Harry do que estivera com Eduardo.

Eles conversaram e dançaram desse jeito, por um bom tempo, até que Felipe pediu para dançar com Hermione, Harry cedeu muito contrariado, mas não podia monopolizá-la a noite inteira, depois de umas três músicas. Eduardo pediu a Felipe para dançar novamente com Hermione, Harry querendo uma desculpa para dançar novamente com ela e dessa vez não deixar ninguém tirá-la dele, achou a oportunidade, quando olhou para o salão e não viu Hermione e muito menos Eduardo -"Onde será que foram?"- pensou olhando para todos os lados, vendo de relance Eduardo passar para o jardim -"Droga! Eu deveria levá-la lá!"- pensou andando em direção ao jardim. Chegando lá Harry viu que Eduardo parecia tentar beijar Hermione à força. Sem pensar, Harry chegou deu logo um soco no rosto de Eduardo, acertando bem em seu olho direito, e puxando Hermione para trás dele com a finalidade de protegê-la.

- Não ouse encostar nela novamente! - Harry falou furioso.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Ela é minha prima e posso encostar nela o quanto quiser! Não se meta onde não foi chamado. - Eduardo falou tentando intimidar Harry, porém isso só o deixou mais furioso ainda.

- Ela pode ser sua prima, mas ela é minha amiga! Tenho total direito de intervir quando bem convier! E não dê uma de forte para cima de mim! Já lidei com primos piores que você, e como pode ver estou muito bem, obrigado. - Harry replicou firme e inflexível, não sabendo de onde tinha tirado aquilo, mas gostou do que disse, pois Eduardo desviou o olhar do dele por alguns instantes, mas ao contrário do que Harry pensava Eduardo não se deu por vencido e desferiu um soco na barriga de Harry, que graças aos reflexos, não só de apanhador como dos que adquiriu com Duda, conseguiu desviar por pouco e com isso Eduardo, devido à força do golpe que daria em Harry, se desequilibrou. Aproveitando o desequilíbrio de Eduardo, Harry deu o empurrãozinho final e saiu com Hermione, antes que ele tentasse desferir novo golpe depois de ter se levantado.

- Desculpe-me Hermione. - Harry se desculpou ao chegarem à pista de dança novamente.

- Porque está se desculpando? - Hermione falou parecendo acordar - Você não deixou ele me beijar... Obrigada. Não sei o que deu em mim! Fiquei sem reação. Obrigada, Harry - explicou-se beijando a bochecha de Harry e se deixando levar por ele, que a guiava pela pista, dançando e tomando cuidado de não dar abertura para mais ninguém tirá-la dele.

Quando já estavam cansados de tanto dançar, já que dançaram todos os tipos de música que tocava sem parar por quase duas horas, eles resolveram beber algo e se sentar à mesa com os Weasleys, Lupin e Tonks.

- Harry! - Caroline chamou-o quando ele estava para se levantar e chamar Hermione para voltar a dançar novamente, depois de terem passado tempo suficiente descansando.

- Oi. - Harry responde displicente.

- É... Quer dançar comigo? - Caroline pergunta parecendo insegura.

- Oh... Eu já ia chamar a Hermione. - Harry respondeu olhando para Hermione - Vamos?

- Hermione não quer dançar por enquanto. Ela está cansada, e não se importa, vem. - Caroline falou sem dar chance de Hermione responder a Harry e o puxou para a pista de dança - É só uma música, prometo! - completou, já que Harry fazia menção de voltar para a mesa.

- Ok, mas só essa. - Harry concordou um pouco contrariado.

Ao término da dança Caroline surpreende Harry puxando-o para um beijo, fazendo com que ele quase que imediatamente se separe dela, mas o beijo durou tempo suficiente para Hermione ver e olhar atônita para Harry, saindo rapidamente da pista de dança e com isso sumindo do ângulo de visão dele. Harry não se importou em olhar para Caroline e foi atrás de Hermione -"Nossa... Como pude ser tão burro! A Hermione entendeu tudo errado..."- pensou enquanto a procurava, achando-a olhando perto da mansão, sentada num banco, ela percebeu e o encarou -"Droga... ela bem que poderia ter notado quando eu estivesse mais perto..."- pensou vendo o olhar que ela lançava a ele.

- Hermione eu... - Harry tentou explicar, mas antes que ele conseguisse falar mais que isso, ela sai recepção a fora -"Ótimo! Brilhante! Seu burro... Nem para se explicar direito! Agora tem que correr atrás dela..."- pensou enquanto corria atrás de Hermione rua a cima. Harry a perde de vista quando ela dobra a esquina.

- Droga! Cadê você Hermione? - Harry pergunta sussurrando para si mesmo. Ao virar na esquina vê um pequeno parque mal iluminado, Hermione estava sentada em uma dos bancos perto de uma árvore. Harry decidiu se aproximar. Ao se aproximar fazendo o máximo esforço para Hermione não perceber, e ela não percebe, ele a escuta chorar e começar a recitar um poema.

**H**oras passo a ti esperar,

**A**mor quero te encontrar,

**R**elembrando o que passou,

**R**eascendendo a chama que nunca se apagou,

**Y**esterday você estava aqui

Fazendo brilhar o amor que em mim brotou,

Sem ao menos ti ver,

Com tempo apenas de te dizer,

Amo você

**P**or quantos segundos hei de aguardar,

**O**uço claramente você respirar,

**T**emendo em pé não mais agüentar,

**T**endo que seu olhar decifrar,

**E**ntendendo que você possa não ficar,

**R**oubando um beijo seu o qual sei que não me arrependerei de te dar

Harry escuta cada palavra atônito, assim que ela acaba de falar, ele, se senta ao lado dela e toma suas mãos nas dele, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

- Harry! O que faz aqui! - Hermione pergunta virando o rosto para, provavelmente, tentar esconder que estivera chorando.

- Hermione, Você sabe a resposta. - Harry fala compreensivo, alisando as mãos dela com o polegar - Me importo com você! Não suporto a idéia de você ficar chateada comigo.

- Hum... Desde quando você está aqui? - pergunta, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Tempo suficiente para ouvir tudo o que você falou. - responde fazendo com que Hermione o olhasse pela primeira vez, só que ao invés de felicidade ele viu as marcas das lágrimas no rosto dela -"Droga! Ela chorou por minha causa... Grande amigo você é Harry James Potter!"- pensou irritado consigo mesmo.

- Co - como assim tudo o que eu falei... - Hermione perguntou incerta.

- Hermione... Você não está fazendo sentido, sabia? Nem parece você mesma! - Harry falou tentando animá-la, mas não teve tempo de saber se a tática dera certo, pois foi quando Harry ouviu os sons de aparatação, rapidamente, puxou Hermione pra trás de si, sacando a varinha com a outra mão, conseguindo proteger ambos de um estupefaça.

- Até que o moleque sabe se defender! –O comensal fala debochado. –Formação de ataque!

Mais quatro comensais aparecem das sombras, cercando Harry e Hermione.

- Acho que não tem como fugir Potter, que tal se entregar? –o mesmo comensal fala revelando o rosto, que Harry reconheceu como sendo de Nott.

-_ Incêndio_ - Harry lança o feitiço que passa a três centímetros de Nott.

- Precisa trocar os óculos Potter! –o comensal fala entre risos, enquanto Harry e Hermione trocam um sorriso cúmplice, e a seguir, um carro logo atrás dele explode, assustando os comensais que riam distraídos.

Aproveitando a distração Harry e Hermione correm pra trás e ele desarma um comensal, Hermione pega a varinha dele, já que estava sem a sua. Depois eles saem do circulo que se formou e começam a trocar feitiços com os comensais. Para saber onde Hermione estava, Harry, tentou ficar junto a ela, assim um acabou protegendo outro durante um tempo, até que começaram a despejar maldições e feitiços que eles não conheciam.

Após uma chuva de feitiços combinados, Harry e Hermione são arremessados pra lados opostos, fazendo com que os comensais se dividissem em três pra Harry e dois pra Hermione.

Harry estava com um profundo corte na perna, mas ignorando a dor, levantou rapidamente, conseguindo estuporar um comensal e se desviar do feitiço estuporante de outro. A luta ficou acirrada, até que um dos comensais destruiu a parede onde Harry tentava se proteger dos feitiços, fazendo poeira e tijolos se espalharem por todo o lugar. Vendo-os Harry teve uma rápida idéia e com o Wingardium Leviosa atirou os tijolos em um dos comensais, que estava confuso pela poeira, fazendo este cair desacordado e ferido em várias partes do corpo. Antes que Harry pudesse comemorar, Nott lançou um feitiço sobre Harry que fez o rapaz ser arrastado por vários metros pelo asfalto.

Quando ouviu a explosão da parede, Hermione se protegeu atrás de uma árvore que logo se incêndio após o feitiço de um comensal, ela conseguiu se afastar, mas sofreu uma queimadura séria no braço, mas aproveitou pra jogar usar o Diffindo naquela árvore e jogá-la em cima do comensal, que usou o Reducto pra explodi-la em vários pedaços de madeira. Hermione ouviu Harry gritar e quando olhou um outro comensal a agarrou por trás.

-Te peguei sangue-ruim! Agora devolva a minha varinha. –fala fazendo-a largar a varinha dele, que cai no chão.

-O que a gente faz com a cadela? Acho que tem coisas mais divertidas que a maldição cruciatos. –o comensal que duelava com ela fala se aproximando deles e olhando maliciosamente pra Hermione que se debatia.

-Tem toda razão! –o comensal que a segurava fala passando o nariz no pescoço de Hermione e depois beijando a orelha dela.

-Seu nojento, me solta. –fala se debatendo.

-Cala boca sangue-ruim, que agora você vai nos divertir pra compensar o trabalho. –fala fazendo referencia aos pequenos cortes que os dois tinham, e logo depois segurando o rosto dela pra beijá-la, mas de tocar seus lábios nos dela, ganha um belo chute nas _partes baixas_ , e cai urrando de dor e a xingando.

-Sua desgraçada... –antes que pudesse concluir a frase Hermione pisa no pé dele com o salto agulha do seu sapato, fazendo o comensal soltá-la e gritar de dor.

Assim que é solta, dá uma cotovelada no estômago do comensal fazendo-o cair e pegando as varinhas dos dois comensais, quebrando uma e estuporando-os com a outra.

Depois de ser arrastado por alguns metros no chão, Harry é atingido pela maldição cruciatos e no primeiro momento grita, mas ao ouvir a gargalhada de Nott que se divertia vendo-o sofrer, Harry pára de gritar e tenta se concentrar pra se levantar. Nott não gosta nem um pouco da reação do garoto e aumenta a carga, mas não vê efeito,pelo contrário, Harry se levantava e antes que conseguisse, Nott cessou a maldição e começou a falar um feitiço, mas se assustou com um carro voando em sua direção, pronunciando algo estranho fazendo um feitiço azul claro atingir Harry e Hermione que havia se jogado sobre Harry para que não fosse atingido pelo carro que havia arremessado em Nott. Ao serem atingidos pelo feitiço, eles, que estavam longe um metro um do outro, são envolvidos por um anel de energia azul claro, que depois de alguns segundos some.

Ouvindo um barulho, Harry volta a se jogar em cima de Hermione, e um feitiço verde passa rente a eles. Num movimento rápido, consegue pegar a varinha que Hermione tinha deixado cair, e lança um Incêndio no combustível derramado pelo carro, fazendo-o explodir e jogar o comensal alguns metros de distância deles.

-Você está bem? –Harry pergunta com os lábios a poucos centímetros do de Hermione que estava sob ele, deitada no asfalto.

-Sim e você? –pergunta um pouco ofegante.

-Também, mas é melhor irmos antes que apareçam mais comensais. –fala se levantando e oferecendo a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Ai! –Hermione exclama e levanta a perna direita.

-O que foi? Está machucada? –a ele essa pergunta pareceu um pouco idiota, pois olhando pra ela viu vários pequenos cortes pelo corpo da garota.

-Acho que torci o pé quando pisei no pé de um dos idiotas, ou então quando corri até você, acho que o salto não ajuda muito em corridas. –fala tentando apoiar o pé, sem sucesso.

-Não força, pode piorar. Deixa que eu te levo. –fala se aproximando e erguendo-a nos braços.

-Não acho uma boa idéia, você também está machucado, e se cairmos vamos piorar ainda mais. –fala se agarrando ao pescoço dele, e com a voz trêmula de medo.

-Deixa de bobagem, primeiro você até que é leve, e segundo vamos mais rápido assim do que com você mancando. –ele fala e a discussão acaba. Antes de irem embora Hermione ainda usa o Accio pra recuperar a varinha dele.

**N.A: Oi tudo bom?O que acharam do poema queeu fiz!Desculpem pela demora... Agradeçampara minha betaa Lilian Granger Potter (Náyra)por ter ficado no meu pé para eu escrever (ah! a beta não é mais Catarina)... senão acho que ia demorar mais algumas semaninhas... :S desculpa gente... primeiro meu pc deu problema e tive que formatar... tudo que eu já tinha escrito foi pro espaço, segundo não adiantou formatar o pc porque continuou com problema, tive que entrar via Kurumim(um linux em cd) que não dava para salvar nada... mas graças a Náyra, queficou no meu pé(como eu já tinha dito...rsrsrs), eu digitei o cap três via msn... e o que demorou ainda mais foi que, por ter tido que digitar por msn (o pc estava com problemas...) perdemos algumas coisas...então tive que reescrevê-las, mas (finalmente) aqui está o 3 capítulo espero que tenham gostado :)**

**Deixem reviews por favor!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Principalmente para a Náyra:D:D**

**Rafaella quem bom que você gostou:D aí está! mais romance:D o prox cap vai ter mais;) bjs **

**Anne espero que você tenhagostado desse e não tenha achado que ele ficou pequeno...bjs **

**Mione! Minha sobrinha fofaaaa espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também:D Ah! gostou do meu poema! bjs **

**Mione03:D oi! aqui está o cap 3 espero que você tenha gostado dele assim como gostou dos outros:D bjs **

**Fefys! que bom que você gostou :D aqui está o cap 3!**

**Obrigada à todos que tiveram paciencia para ler a fic! bjs **


End file.
